


Socked

by patroclux



Series: Avenoir [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Canon Gay Relationship, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, M/M, One Shot Collection, Total Nonsense, Westchester, how did this happen and why am i posting it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patroclux/pseuds/patroclux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles loses a sock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Socked

“Charles?” Erik called through the house, already headed towards the telepath’s bedroom. He pushed open the door a crack. “We’re going to be late if you don’t hurry it up, y’know.”

Charles was flat on the ground, head under his bed, evidently looking for something. He scooted out from underneath the furniture just as Erik joined him on the floor. “I seem to have misplaced one of my socks,” he said in response to his friend’s raised eyebrow.

“I don’t think they’ll care much if you have mismatched socks,” Erik rolled his eyes. But Charles wasn’t having it.

“Well, _I_ care.”

“Can’t you just use your powers to find it?”

Xavier scoffed. “Apparently,” he extended an arm underneath his bed again, making sweeping motions, “my powers haven’t evolved quite that far.”

Erik said nothing, merely amused at the professor’s almost childish searching methods. Charles turned to look at him, sitting cross-legged on the floor as though he were perfectly content. “What are you waiting for? At least help me look for the damned thing.”

A sigh, and then Erik stood up and shrugged out of his jacket, tossing it on the professor’s bed. “Where do you typically keep your socks?”

“Top drawer of that dresser to your left,” Charles replied, now halfway underneath his bed. “I’m positive it’s under here, though, I feel like I must’ve left it here somehow…”

Erik opened the designated drawer, dug around for a moment, and removed a singular sock, navy blue with little white dots on it. He held it up. “This one?”

Charles extricated himself from the floor, now covered in dust bunnies. He caught sight of the sock and scowled. Snatching it away, he muttered, “Yes.”

“Did you seriously not check the drawer where you keep your socks?”

“No.”

Erik laughed. “Sometimes I wonder why they call you ‘Professor,’ Charles.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is ridiculous, i know. it's the kind of quality content you can expect when i'm in a state of constant exhaustion.


End file.
